New Neighbours
by SasuSaku-Softball-Vicki
Summary: Sakura lives in konoha and sasuke moves to town and moves next to sakura. Sakura is in a band with hinata, ino and tenten. What is going to happen .. Read and reveiw. BTW i suck at summeries


Well basically I am lying in bed eating eclipse mints while listening to my iPod and reading fanfics and I felt like writing so let's see what I come up with…….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A boy with black hair in the shape of chicken butt and black eyes was moving into his new house, in a new city, and he had to make new friends but it was never hard for him to make friends considering he was very good looking.

A girl with long flowing pink hair down to the middle of her back and amazingly pretty emerald eyes was being called by her mother from down stairs.

Sakura. Sakura! SAKURA! Her mother called trying to get her attention. What do you want! Sakura yelled down at her mother who had just woken her up yelled down to her mother. Her mother look at her and said I was talking to the new neighbours this morning and they need help moving all there furniture and stuff into there house and I said that you would be glad to help. Sakura look at her and said why would I do that? I don't care. Oh go back to sleep Sakura, I hate it when you are like this. Fine I will!! Sakura yelled as she stormed back into her room.

Three Hours Later

Hey Mum, sorry about before I was sleepy. She said apologizing for being so rude before. That's ok dear I know how you get when you stay up all night, oh and I forgot to mention the new neighbours have a son he is in your grade I think she said. Well if you are still going over there to help them unpack stuff you can find out then. Ok well I will go see if they would like my help right now.

See ya later mum! Sakura said as she started walking out the door. Tell them I said hi. Her mother shouted back. Ok I will. She put her chucks on and walked out the door. She was wearing black skinny jeans, red flanno and black chucks. Sakura walked around the fence and knocked on the big white door in front of her. She waited for two minutes and then the door creaked open and a head popped around from the back of the door. The woman from the other side of the door said who are you? Oh sorry I am Sakura you new neighbour and I here to see if you need any thing else into your house. Oh you're the daughter Kin (A/N suck at making names up so :P) was talking about. Well it is nice to meet you Sakura, my name is Minato she held out her hand and Sakura took it and shook it. So if you wanted to we need some furniture moved in could you help us with that. Sure were are they? Sakura motioned to go and get them. You don't have to move them buy yourself I will call my son and he can come and help you move them. Oh you have a son? You look to young to have a son. Sakura said not lying about anything. Why thank you Sakura but I would like Sasuke to get out of bed now any way.

Sasuke!! SASUKE!!! Get out of your bed right now and get your butt down the stairs! Minato yelled but you would have never guessed that she could yell like that she looked so fragile and delicate. How old is your son? 16, why do you ask? Oh my mum told me that you had a son and she forgot if he was in the same grade as me, and I guess he is. Minato looked at Sakura and said so you are 16 as well and are in grade 12 this year. Yes I am. Sakura said very proud that it was her last year of school (A/N that is how I feel right now so happy last year of school). Well maybe if you wanted to and Sasuke would let you, would you be able to show him around on the first day until he makes friends. Umm… Ok. Thanks so much Sakura. Its ok. Sakura said waving her hands in front of her.

The all of a sudden a boy with raven hair with bangs covering his eyes walked out side to Sakura and Minato. Sasuke, this is Sakura she is our new neighbour she is going to help move us in. Sasuke looked at who his mother was talking about and saw her. Sakura said hey, how are you. Hn. Sasuke said in his monotone. Minato looked at Sasuke and then to Sakura and said don't mind him he just woke up. He is just like me then. Sakura said making Minato laugh. Well I better go and make him breakfast so he will have enough energy to help move the furniture. Sakura did you want to come in. I would love to I have never seen inside this house before could I have a look around? Sure just don't mind the mess we still have all the boxes with all our stuff we just need to unpack it.

So they all walked inside minato went to make Sasuke breakfast and Sasuke went and slouched all over the kitchen table waiting for his breakfast. While Sakura went exploring through the house, she went up a flight of stairs and then went looking in all the rooms and then reach a room that took her interest. Sakura said out loud to herself. This must be Sasuke's room, she went in all his boxes were unpacked and then she looked at the walls it had posters of Guns n Roses, My Chemical Romance, Bullet for my Valentine, Metro Station and Short Stack all over it. No wonder I thought I heard Guns n Roses playing last night. Then I looked out his window and there was my bed room window.

Then from behind Sakura heard someone walk into the room she was in. What are you doing in my room she heard from behind her, she turned around and there was Sasuke. Well I was just admiring all the posters do you like these bands? Yeah I especially like Short Stack, what about you do you like any of these bands? Sure I do Sakura scoffed at him. My band and I actually opened for the Short Stack Concert. Wait you have a band! I don't believe you! Sasuke was so speechless that Sakura was in a band. Well Sasuke are you ready to go and move some furniture.

They walked down stairs and outside to the truck to start unloading it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vicki is a mermaid princess done for the night…the only times I can actually write is when I have nothing to do or don't have to work and am not busy with all my assignments so when ever I want to I will write and upload. Oh and I recommend that every single person that reads this is to go to YouTube and type in short stack and watch shortstacktv they are the best band ever I love them!!!

Kryptonite

Sakura singer back up guitarist

Ino lead gutiarist back up local

Tenten drums

Hinata back up vocal bass


End file.
